


Picnic

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Stranded on a deserted station, Dextera and Sinistra make the best of it.





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> 15_minute_ficlets #233. August 23, 2015.

"The good news is that none of the damage is that bad," Dextera said as Sinistra wandered back into the hangar. Sinistra smiled and set down a medium-sized box on the first table-height crate he passed.

"Oxygen levels are decent and I found a store of supplies that will last for awhile. Plus what we have on the Centurion," Sinistra replied. "Scavenged some other things, too. Didn't see anyone, but it's not impossible that someone stayed behind when the place was shuttered."

"It would explain the oxygen and the functioning station systems." Dextera sighed as he gave their ship a lingering gaze. The damage wasn't horrible, but they were a week out from anywhere with a working warp gate and that had to be a good part of why the place was empty, though the dock had obeyed their distress commands to let them in. That was automatic, though - they both knew that.

They had food, air, shelter...

"I guess we'll have to wait and see. If there is anyone here, they might decide it safer to leave us alone if we don't poke around too much." Sinistra unpacked the box - a few bottles of water, freeze-dried meals, a blanket...

"A blanket?" Dextera questioned.

"When's the last time we went on a picnic?" Sinistra questioned back before leaning over to kiss Dextera's cheek.

"This is actually the opposite of a picnic..." Dextera pulled Sinistra close anyway. They had a week before they'd be rescued and if there were locals, they didn't seem interested. Everything seemed safe for the time being... If nothing else, the Centurion was still relatively secure except for the section where it was burned black.

Everything could be a lot worse. But it wasn't.

Sinistra threaded his fingers with Dextera's and the next kiss wasn't quick nor chaste.

"You have an interesting definition of 'picnic'," Dextera noted. Sinistra just smiled.

"I do," he finally said as he pulled away just enough to spread the blanket on the deck-plating. "And I see that I'm going to have to teach it to you."


End file.
